


Breaking Even

by Rhi



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Childhood Friends, Fanvids, Friendship/Love, Hollywood, In which RDJ gets beat up frequently, Los Angeles, Murder Mystery, Other, Physical Triggers, Private Investigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhi/pseuds/Rhi
Summary: How to build a better life in the City of Angels, or; The true story of what happened last Christmas.





	Breaking Even

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blithesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithesea/gifts).



> Content Warning: vid contains brief scenes of violence/bodily harm (consistent with a T rating) and a clip or two that briefly contain diegetic flashing light.

password: unsigned

[download](http://sendvid.com/toknwjfe) (3:01, mp4, 28 mb)

 _now and again_  
_I get the feeling_  
_well, if I don't win_  
_I'ma gonna break even_  
_rescue me_  
_should I go wrong_  
_if I dig too deep_  
_if I stay too long_  
\- Tom Petty, ["You Wreck Me"](https://genius.com/Tom-petty-you-wreck-me-lyrics)


End file.
